Liens de glace
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Tous ces moments éphémères qu'ils avaient passés ensemble représentaient bien plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer. Au final, peu importait la distance qui les séparait, peu importait l'univers dans lequel ils vivaient: ils étaient à jamais liés. Label SPPS. #Lyredy Week
1. Day 1

**Day 1 : Linked.**

_Est-ce que nous nous reverrons ?_

Le mystère de cette question planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, ils devaient vite se décider.

Meldy avait été très affectée par la mort d'Ultear, sa seule et unique mère jusqu'à présent. Lyon était sans doute celui qui la comprenait le mieux, puisqu'il avait lui aussi perdu très jeune quelqu'un de très cher à ses yeux Ul. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'éclat qu'avaient pris ses yeux à ce moment-là le même que celui de la jeune fille en ce moment. Il souhaitait de tout cœur la réconforter, mais pouvait-il seulement le faire sans retomber lui-même dans les méandres de son passé ?

Ils n'avaient maintenant que quelques minutes pour se voir. Elle devait retourner à la chasse des guildes clandestines tandis que lui devait rentrer chez lui, à Lamia Scale. Alors il lui avait posé cette question, son cœur battant la chamade.

_Est-ce que nous nous reverrons ?_

Elle avait sursauté, puis rougi. Ce garçon qu'elle avait rencontré le jour même, elle s'y était attachée sans réellement sans rendre compte. Elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par lui, comme s'il exerçait un pouvoir dont elle ignorait tout sur elle. Il était différent des autres, mais elle n'aurait su dire en quoi…

\- Je ne sais pas, avait-elle répondu. Probablement pas.

Son cœur avait manqué un battement lorsqu'elle avait vu sa mine déconfite. Avait-elle donc tant d'importance à ses yeux ? Ressentait-il ce même papillotement qu'elle au niveau du ventre lorsqu'ils se parlaient ?

\- Mais, si tu veux, on peut toujours communiquer par la pensée ! s'était-elle empressée d'ajouter. Regarde, il suffit que je…

Alors elle lui avait expliqué la face cachée du Lien Sensoriel. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'elle se liait à quelqu'un, elle ne pouvait que ressentir les mêmes sensations que lui. Mais elle s'était entraînée, avait travaillé avec acharnement dessus et l'avait développé de manière à pouvoir utiliser la télépathie.

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'était écrié Lyon avec émerveillement. J'aimerais beaucoup essayé ! Et puis, ça me permettra de te parler quand je le veux…

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une jolie teinte rosée, tandis qu'elle prenait dans la sienne la main du mage de glace. Elle se délectait en silence de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, une chaleur douce et réconfortante la même que lorsqu'Ultear la prenait dans ses bras. Elle la serra très fort, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle lui parlait – ça l'était, non ? – puis lança dans un sourire :

\- Voilà, j'ai fini ! Nous sommes maintenant liés !


	2. Day 2

J'ai remarqué que le site bouffait mes points virgules! xO Désolée si cela vous perturbe un peu.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié!

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. (Un jour, je les aurais!)**_

Enjoy. Le Lyredy, c'est la vie.

* * *

**Day 2: Ice Cold**

\- Jellal, j'ai froid…

\- C'est juste une petite brise, Meldy. Ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais Jellal…

\- Tiens, prends mon manteau, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Le jeune homme au tatouage lui lança sa cape sur la tête, et la jeune fille s'empressa d'en couvrir ses épaules frêles et tremblantes.

Ce froid… Il n'était pas naturel, elle en était certaine. Il semblait dû à de la magie, de la magie comme celle de...

_Grey ?_

Elle savait bien que si elle faisait part de ses pensées à son coéquipier, il ne la prendrait pas au sérieux. Pourtant, elle en était certaine, c'était bien l'œuvre du mage de glace. Que faisait-il dans le coin ? Était-il en mission ? En tout cas, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans sa magie de glace, comme si elle était plus… animée ?

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Je vais faire un tour, lança-t-elle à l'intention de Jellal, qui ne s'en formalisa même pas.

Elle savait que si elle faisait part de ses pensées à l'homme au tatouage, il ne la prendrait pas réellement au sérieux; autant garder ses inquiétudes pour elle.

Polaire était sans doute un adjectif trop faible pour qualifier le froid qu'il faisait dehors, et même emmitouflée dans la cape de son coéquipier, Meldy le sentait parcourir ses membres et lui broyer les os. Mais sa curiosité était plus forte que sa raison elle devait savoir. Pourquoi la magie de Grey semblait-elle si agitée ? Peut-être était-il en danger…

Elle frotta l'une contre l'autre ses mains dans une vaine tentative de réchauffement tandis qu'elle regardait la lune disparaître derrière de gros nuages noirs, premiers signes de l'orage qui se préparait.

_Je devrais vite rentrer._

Mais elle ne voulait pas; ne pouvait pas. Elle devait voir si c'était réellement Grey qui provoquait une telle chute de température, s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en danger car il était de son devoir de le protéger, de le sauver de payer la dette qu'elle avait envers lui. Il les avait, Ultear et elle, remises sur le droit chemin lors de leur combat sur l'île de Tenrô, et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

_**Lorsque les terrifiants nuages noirs éclatèrent et déversèrent leur flot incessant, la jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol aussi dur et aussi froid que la glace.**_

* * *

\- Heeey ! Réveille-toi !

\- Mmmh…

Meldy ouvrit lentement les yeux et, comme un nourrisson découvrant le monde pour la première fois, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières jusqu'à pouvoir voir distinctement les choses. Alors elle réalisa.

Un jeune homme dont le visage lui semblait familier lui faisait face. Des cheveux d'un argenté majestueux régnaient en un parfait désordre sur sa tête, lui donnant un air rebelle. Ses yeux, deux petits iris noirs pétillants, la fixaient avec une inquiétude mal dissimulée.

\- Qui… êtes-vous ?

Un sourire malicieux parcourut le visage du jeune homme, faisant voler en éclats toute trace de peur présente dessus quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de moi ?

Cette voix… Oui, elle lui disait quelque chose.

Et tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Les sept dragons, leur progéniture, les pensées vicieuses de Juvia, la mort de Grey, leurs pleurs, les appels à l'aide à l'intention de Shelia, le retour en arrière d'une minute, puis Grey qui ressuscitait sous leurs yeux tandis qu'Ultear mourait quelque part…

Oui, tous ces moments éphémères qu'ils avaient passés ensemble… Ils lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, ils représentaient tellement de choses…

\- Lyon… Vastia ? chuchota-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui répondre.

\- Dans le mille ! répondit-il en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon terrain d'entraînement, au juste ? C'est dangereux, tu pourrais mourir congelée.

_Son terrain d'entraînement ?_

\- Ah. Je comprends maintenant…

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber, finit-elle par dire.

Et ils restèrent là à se regarder, bêtement. Lyon vit les lèvres de Meldy bleuirent à vue d'œil, et décida de la recouvrir de son manteau de fourrure.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ? balbutia celle-ci tandis qu'elle sentait sa température corporelle augmenter. Et toi ?

\- Bah… Je suis un mage de glace !

Ils esquissèrent tous deux un petit sourire tandis que la jeune fille rabattait sa capuche sur sa tête afin d'éviter d'être trempée davantage. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri au loin lui fit comprendre que Jellal se souciait enfin de savoir où elle était.

\- Bon… Je suppose que je dois y aller… chuchota-t-elle, gênée.

\- Mouais.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, le rouge aux joues, puis Meldy s'en alla après un bref au revoir.

Au moins maintenant, elle savait d'où venait cette étrange magie qui ressemblait tant à celle de Grey.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3 : Ocean**

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Lyon.

C'était bien là, non ?

Grey lui avait dit que c'était cet endroit-là qu'il avait rencontré Crime Sorcerer pour la première fois depuis sept ans, et l'avait désigné comme étant leur cachette secrète, leur lieu de prédilection. Ils y revenaient très souvent comme pour « profiter » de la beauté des lieux, et le mage de glace les comprenait parfaitement.

Mais là, personne. Seulement une immense étendue de sable et l'océan à perte de vue… Il s'était alors mis à fouiller chaque petit recoin de cette plage abandonnée, allant même jusqu'à s'aventurer dans la forêt qui la surplombait; mais là encore toujours rien. De quoi le démoraliser.

Il se plaça alors face à l'océan bleu turquoise et tenta la mission impossible d'en voir le bout. Peut-être que derrière cette étendue d'eau pure et saine…

\- Et puis zut ! s'exclama-t-il en tournant rageusement le regard. Lui qui espérait que…

_Tant pis_, finit-il par se convaincre. Il verrait cette fille aux cheveux roses une autre fois. En effet, espionner sa guilde n'était peut-être pas une idée judicieuse…


End file.
